


An American thing

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami got a bit over excited after matches. He said the kissing thing was just a cultural things but Kuroko isn't sure he's happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An American thing

Kagami got excited after matches.

It was an undeniable fact; as much a part of him as his two-toned hair and weird eyebrows. Still it was somewhat unexpected when after their first proper match together Kagami had picked Kuroko up and kissed him straight on the lips.

It was an education in embarrassment watching realization dawn on the taller players face as Kuroko calmly met his gaze and, eternally polite, asked to be put down. Eventually with a blush that extended to the tips of his ears Kagami put him down and muttered something about it being ‘an American thing.’

This was before the team had been introduced to Alex of course, after which his claim seemed to be backed up.

Still there was always that awkward moment, coated in sweat and exhausted but with the euphoria of a win running through their blood, when Kagami would look down at Kuroko with such caring eyes and move closer towards him.

As their matches got more stressful Kagami’s hands would touch Kuroko’s shoulders before he realized it and got embarrassed, always backing away before he repeated the embarrassing incident.

After the match against Kise, Kagami had kissed him again.

Kuroko had gotten a strange look from his former team mate after that but by now he was used to how Kagami celebrated.

After that match Kagami stopped apologizing whenever he came to ‘accidentally’ brush lips with his blue-haired shadow. In turn Kuroko simply accepted it without kicking up a fuss. If anything it was good that Kagami-kun was that pleased with a win and it hadn’t escaped his notice that Kagami never tried to kiss any  _other_  member of the team.

After the match with Razukan Kagami picked him up (Kuroko found his less irritating than he had at the start.) and kissed him.

Kuroko had limited experience with kissing but Kagami’s previous kisses had been light pecks before his brain caught up his body. This kiss was different; to be honest Kuroko was expecting tongue before Kagami put him down and blushed brightly like he had the first time they kissed.

This time Kuroko didn’t let him escape.

While Kagami showered he waited on the benches in the changing room and pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips.

It wasn’t that he minded.

In fact he looked forward to Kagami’s kisses. He had started to consider them a reward for a job well done.

The hiss of the shower stopped and Kagami stepped out towards the lockers wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said out loud and watched a shiver run down Kagami’s back.

“You’re still here?!” Kagami subconsciously pulled the towel closer as he turned.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about some things.”

Kuroko looked up and made solid eye contact.

“Kagami go on a date with me. Please.”

“Huh?!”

“I spent a long time thinking about this. I want you to be my boyfriend.” Kuroko fixed Kagami with a cold blue stare. “You never kiss anyone else on the team, no matter how hard the match was.”

“The kissing? But that’s just-“

“You said, an ‘american thing’ but still…” With no measurable change in tone or expression Kuroko manages to look a lot more menacing. “I don’t want Kagami to kiss anyone but me. I’ve gotten used to it. In fact I find it quite enjoyable.”

Kuroko stood and picked up his bag.

“Well that’s all I wanted to tell you.”

Kagami shuffles his feet awkwardly, clearly having no idea what to do in this circumstance.

“Hey, you can’t just spring that on me and leave!”

Kuroko looked over his shoulder.

“Then we can discuss it over dinner. Saturday at six, wear something nice.”


End file.
